


Snowstorm Ghost

by skettibiscuit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda is a bitch, M/M, PTSD, Sickfic, connor has so many issues, hank can help a lil tho, sumo is just a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skettibiscuit/pseuds/skettibiscuit
Summary: Connor sees a familiar face in the storm and it scares the living shit out of him! Hank is here to save the day.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	1. Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t great, I started writing it a while ago but couldn’t figure out how to finish it, so I just whipped something up and here we are! I hope you enjoy!

“Connor, it’s 4 in the god damned morning, what are you doing out- ...Connor?”

Hank hadn’t expected his android partner to be hunched over the sink, shoulders shaking as he stepped around the dog food that had been knocked over and littered the floor near his feet. Sumo was already there, munching away happily. That area of the kitchen was dimly lit by the streetlights peeking in through the snow storm outside and Connor’s LED blinking red.

During the moment it took for Hank to process all of this information, Connor heaved into the sink, weird, because he doesn’t have a stomach and therefore nothing to be throwing up. Either way, Hank rushed over.

“Con- Hey, it’s okay-“ He stepped on the dog food as he went over to rub Connor’s back, looking down and hissing a few ‘fuck, fuck, fuck’s as he quickly scooped up the rest of the food into its container, shoving it to the side. Sumo was disappointed once he finished what was left, turning to go back to sleeping on the couch.

Connor was unresponsive, his entire chassis shivering as he gripped the edge of the sink, staring down into it. Lips parted slightly, breath heavy as he seemed to be waiting for another dry heave.

Hank pressed his hand against Connor’s back again, standing next to him so he could see his face. “What happened? Can you talk to me?” Connor shook his head ever so slightly. “But you can hear me. That’s good, I guess...”

With that, Connor coughed, leaning into the sink and managing to spit up a bit of blue, definitely concerning for Hank, but the Android let out a soft, almost relieved sigh. He was still shaking, never loosening his grip or moving from that spot.

Hank rubbed his back, watching him closely. “It’s alright... You’re gonna be okay...” Connor nodded once, trying to keep his breathing even. It wasn’t really working. His LED was still red.

Connor couldn’t tell Hank how to help him at the moment, so all he could do was stand there with him, rubbing hopefully soothing circles into his back as the Android coughed, blue dripping from his lips.

It took quite some time for Connor to finally pull his head away from where it rested against the sink’s spout, slowly standing up straight and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry you had to see that, Lieutenant.” He spoke softly, barely even a whisper, his voice sounding strangled and a little staticy.

Hank nearly corrected the ‘Lieutenant,’ before he sighed, patting his back gently. Definitely not too hard, he didn’t want his android leaking more. “Don’t worry about it, kid... More concerned than anything...” He looked the other man over, noting that he was still shaking, and still red. “You cold, or just scared?”

Connor’s LED spun yellow once, before settling back to red. “I don’t know. I may be cold. Definitely scared.” He muttered, his grip on the sink tightening again.

Hank thought for a moment, before removing his hand from Connor’s back and stepping away from him so he could take off his robe, gently placing it over Connor’s shoulders. He visibly relaxed as soon as the fabric touched him, all of his artificial muscles seeming to loosen as he swayed toward Hank. He was caught by the shoulder and forearm, and squeezed lightly.

“How about I take you to the couch so you can sit?” Connor nodded, and Hank looked down at his hands. “You... Have to let go of the sink if you really wanna do that, Con.” He let go immediately, crossing his arms and gently placing his hand over Hank’s.

The two of them made their way, slowly but surely, to the couch where Connor was plopped down next to Sumo. The dog barely payed him any mind, only bringing his tail closer to himself to stay out of his way. Hank knelt in front of Connor, having a somewhat difficult time getting down there and knowing he’d have a harder time getting back up, but he’d deal with that later. He looked up at his android, whose face was sad as he’d ever seen it, and set a gentle hand on his knee.

“You think you can tell me what happened?” Hank asked him, and when he didn’t get a response other than his LED switching from red to yellow, he tilted his head, leaning a little closer. “You said you were scared? Have a nightmare or somethin’?”

Connor shook his head. “I don’t dream.” He thought for another moment, yellow ring spinning. “I thought I saw someone. Outside. In the storm.” Another pause. “But it couldn’t have been her.”

They were both quiet for a bit, Hank taking the minuscule amount of information he got from the kid and tilting his head slightly more. “Was it that bitch you told me about? The one in your head?”

Connor finally smiled, just a tiny bit, brow dipped slightly. “I never called her a bitch.”

“Well you should, because that’s what she was.”

“She was just-“

Hank waved a hand, positive that talking about her specifically would freak Connor out even more. “Yeah, I know what she did. But, anyway... You saw her. You sure you weren’t dreaming? Androids might not dream, but maybe deviants do.”

“I was already awake.” Connor sighed. “I came out to feed Sumo, and the storm caught my eye, and she was right outside, I-in the snow, just like the last time-“

“So, what, you think it’s the snow’s fault?”

Connor was quiet, thinking reeeaaally hard about that one. “It... May be...”

“Think you’ve got some weird android form of PTSD? You said that’s a thing that happens to deviants, right?”

“I did say that, didn’t I...”

“I’d call that a ‘yes.’” Hank nodded, placing a hand on the arm of the couch to push himself up to stand, Connor reaching out to touch his arms and help him up gently. “So... You’re sleepin’ in my room for the rest of the morning.” He paused when Connor opened his mouth to interject. “And no ‘I don’t sleep,’ or ‘I don’t need a bed,’ because I don’t care, and my room is the only one with blackout curtains.”

Hank held a hand out to him, and there was a moment of hesitation before Connor took it, standing in front of him and letting Hank lead him to his bedroom. Sumo hopped off the couch after them, apparently deciding he didn’t want to be completely alone in the living room after his morning snack.

The rest of the morning was quiet, the dark room calming Connor down almost immediately as he lit the room with a dull blue. The giant dog that laid between the two of them helped, too.


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s make things feel a little better, shall we?

Most mornings, Connor would come out of rest mode about seven minutes before Hank would usually wake up. It gave him enough time to start up a pot of coffee and have it ready for Hank the moment he was out of bed.

This morning didn’t work out that way, however, the events from just a few hours earlier completely throwing Connor off. He would normally be disappointed, but in this instance he didn’t quite mind, considering the big hand that rested on his arm and the sleeping mass of fluff that weighed down his feet.

Hank was closer than he was when they’d gone to sleep. One arm was supporting his head under his pillow and the other was thrown over Connor, as if he’d tried hugging him at whichever point Sumo had moved to the end of the bed. Connor didn’t move, watching him for a little while.

Hank stirred a little, eyes fluttering open. He was met with Connor’s face just a couple inches away from his own, and he actually gasped and jumped backwards a little, surprising both Connor and Sumo.

“What the hell are you doin?!”

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant, I didn’t mean to scare y—“

“Will you quit it with the- Jesus.” Hank ran a hand down his face, taking a deep breath and trying to wake up fully. “How do you feel, after a nap?”

Connor took a moment to think about that, rolling onto his back. “I feel... Calm, I think. Maybe it did help.” A small smile from him gave Hank a little peace of mind, and he nodded, happy with that response. 

Hank rolled over too, but only for a moment before he rolled once more to sit on the edge of the bed. “Do you need anything? You coughed up a little of your blue shit last night, do you need more of that?”

Connor looked over at him, hands folded on his stomach. His LED spun yellow once as he ran a quick scan. “I didn’t lose enough for it to be detrimental, so I think I’m alright. Thank you, though.”

Hank sighed, nodding as he stood. “Alright... You can stay in bed as long as you need to.” He gestured toward him before petting Sumo on the head, his tail thumping against the bed.

“I don’t really _need_ to—“ He could just barely see the look Hank gave him, illuminated by a dull blue LED. “...Right. Thank you, Lieuten—“ The Look deepened. “...Hank.”

“Sure thing.” He cracked a smile before leaving the room, leaving the door cracked so a small amount of light could shine in. It was bright out there.

Connor didn’t stay there for long. He felt a little restless just lying there, and although Sumo did seem to enjoy having him there, Connor moved to get up. The dog followed him, the two of them heading out into the hallway. The bathroom door was closed with the sink water running inside, but Connor went past it to the kitchen to feed Sumo.

Hank had already started the coffee pot, clearly having his priorities straight. Connor got a mug, milk and sugar out to fix it for him, catching a glance at the nearly evaporated blue in the sink. He sighed softly, barely looking at it any longer before turning the water on and letting the evidence from last night go down the drain.

The storm outside had lightened exceptionally, just a flurry of snowflakes coming down to join the thick blanket of snow around the house. It was calm, peaceful, a much nicer view than earlier. He found himself staring out the window, watching the gentle snow fall just behind the glass until the coffee machine stopped dripping. He turned to make a cup, putting everything away as Hank came from the bathroom. He went to the bedroom first, coming back out to the kitchen with a smile.

“Didn’t last too long in there, huh?” He asked, amused. He thanked Connor as he handed him the coffee mug, taking it with him to the couch. Connor followed along.

“It got boring, I suppose...” Connor shrugged, hesitating when Hank sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. He did sit, though, head tilted ever so slightly.

Hank wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. Connor stiffened a little, leaning into him but rigid against him. “Relax, it’s alright.” He did, touching Hank’s hand gently where it hung over his shoulder.

“What is this for?”

“A hug, I guess. You probably need it. Besides, you liked... Whatever I woke up to, this morning.” Connor glanced up at him. “What was that, anyway? Why were you staring at me like that?”

“I was simply admiring you.” Connor stated, extremely matter-of-fact and catching Hank off guard.

“Oh. Huh. That’s... Thank you?” He laughed, patting Connor’s shoulder before sipping his coffee.

Connor smiled, sighing softly and sort of melting into Hank, resting his head on his shoulder and watching the dark tv screen. He could just barely see their reflection in it, and they honestly looked pretty cute snuggled up like that.

They sat there in silence for a while. Connor stopped keeping track of how much time passed, which was strange because usually he’d be right on top of things like that, but... Today was different. It was a snow day. For work, for critical thinking, for everything. He wasn’t going to push it, because he was sure Hank would scold him if he did.

After finishing his coffee, Hank set it down on the end table next to him and turned slightly, making Connor lift his head and look up at him. “Did you want to do something, or just hang around? Maybe a movie? Or we could... Hm...” He glanced to the side and watched Sumo walk over to the door. “Oh, I should let him out, huh...”

Reluctantly, he untucked himself from around Connor, pushing off the couch to go to the back door and let the dog into the yard. Hank stood outside watching him, letting Sumo jump around in the snow a little.

The door opened and shut again, Connor walking outside and standing by him. His lack of weather appropriate clothing made Hank shiver a little bit, and he wrapped an arm around him to maybe keep him a little warm. Although he probably didn’t need it.

Connor watched Sumo roll around in the snow too, and he had a smile across his face, leaning into Hank and wrapping an arm around his waist.

He was happy. He was calm. The fear from the night before felt like a distant memory compared to the warmth around him now. He had his Hank, and he had his Sumo, and everything would be okay as long as he stayed here.


End file.
